


Taking Care of a Phil

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [17]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kind of Random, but meh, intended as platonic but you can see it either way, my drabbles are generally random anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: When their parents first visited them at their new apartment in LA, they brought over a housewarming gift in the form of a pot of a living plant. It was big and green and has wide leaves, and their mom said it was to spruce up the place since it was so dreary and bare of anything besides the necessities."It's a Philodendron," Grayson exclaimed, weirdly excited over a houseplant. "I'm going to name him Phil."





	Taking Care of a Phil

When their parents first visited them at their new apartment in LA, they brought over a housewarming gift in the form of a pot of a living plant. It was big and green and has wide leaves, and their mom said it was to spruce up the place since it was so dreary and bare of anything besides the necessities.

Ethan just thought it does brighten up the place, a bit. He wished their Mom just bought a plastic one instead of a real, living one because they'll have to actually water it and all. Though Grayson didn't see the point of those plastic decorations, just like their mom. He's far too diligent and Ethan hates it because it made him seem lazy in comparison when honestly, he's not. He's a normal teenager with normal teenage laziness. Grayson is the weird one.

"It's a Philodendron," Grayson exclaimed, weirdly excited over a houseplant. "I'm going to name him Phil."

....Great, he's named the fucking plant. Weirdo. Still, this is Gray, he's weird every day. So--

"How do you know it's a him?" he asked absently, instead of asking the more obvious question of whether or not a plant _needs_ a name.

"I dunno," Grayson shrugged, fussing over the...Phil, the houseplant, with an absent grin on his face. "It just felt like it."

A very Grayson answer.

Oh well. Grayson likes to fuss anyway. Mom probably chose a living plant because she knows Grayson would appreciate it more. Ethan couldn't be bothered, honestly. But there really is something about a living plant that a plastic green just couldn't compare.

It does brighten up the place. The vibe of the room already felt less depressing than before. And Grayson would take care of it.

...And Grayson was already talking to... _Phil_, as if it was a talking being.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Ethan asked. Of course, Grayson didn't hear him. He's already on his phone, googling about Philodendrons.

Ethan rolled his eyes and shook his head, deciding to leave Grayson alone to tell his parents that the plant they gave them have replaced Ethan in Grayson's eyes and he's blaming them.

"Sunlight! Of course, you need sunlight. I'll move you over there, okay? There's more sunlight there," he could hear Grayson's mumbling behind him.

Ethan shook his head again. If Grayson becomes a crazy ... Plant Lad? He's blaming his parents.

* * *

"Ethan! Ethan, something's wrong with Phil!"

It took Ethan a couple of seconds to remember _who the fuck is Phil?_

"Phil who?" Ethan asked, giving up on remembering after the first second the name doesn't ring any bells.

"Phil! My plant!"

_Oh. That Phil._

Reluctantly, he let himself be dragged by Grayson who, in Ethan's express opinion, was being the drama queen he usually accused Ethan of being. Whatever had happened to the plant, it couldn't have been as bad as Grayson was making it seem.

It's a freaking plant. Not even a rare or productive plant, but a common plant that Grayson can pretty much replace anytime and sold in probably everywhere. The worst that could happen was it _dies_, which considering Grayson's attachment to the plant, was kinda impossible. Grayson was a nurturer by nature, he probably had Googled all the ways to _not _kill his plant.

_Phil, _as the plant was named, does look sick. It was kinda limp-y and had yellow leaves, which even Ethan knows that meant the plant wasn't in its healthiest condition.

Does Ethan care, though? No, not really. It's still alive and bug-free, so in Ethan's book, it's fine.

Grayson woke him up for this? _Really?_

"Seriously, Gray?" Ethan groused, "I was _sleeping!_"

"But, Phil might be dying!" Grayson exclaimed, looking extremely concerned. Actually concerned. Maybe even _scared_. For a fucking _plant._

That expression tugged on Ethan's heartstring and Ethan absolutely _hates _it. It's a fucking _plant_. It does _not _deserve the level of concern Grayson was displaying.

"What, exactly, do you want me to do about it? In case you forgot, I know _zero _shit about plants," Ethan pointed out. The way Grayson's expression fell further was just...

Yeah, no. Ethan needed to get out of the apartment. Now.

"I need to get out of here," Ethan muttered as he took his phone and his wallet. Grayson actually looked alarmed and disappointed. _Shit_.

"You're leaving? But, Phil...." Grayson turned back to stare at his plant morosely, shoulders slumped and dejected and really making Ethan feel guilty for wanting to leave.

"It's a plant. Either water or sunlight will solve it. You already woke me up, I might as well get breakfast."

Somehow, it took more willpower than expected for Ethan to keep heading towards the door and not look back when Grayson's reply was a morose, sad, "Okay."

* * *

Ethan went to buy breakfast. He did. That was all his plan was.

The food place just happens to have a flower shop next door, so he also made a quick stop at a florist and swallow his nervousness to ask the attendant what the hell was one supposed to do to a yellowing Philodendron. He just couldn't get Grayson's sad look out of his head, so he impulsively walked into the flower shop.

"It was Phil... Phila... Phile..."

"A philodendron?"

"Uh, yes. I think? It has big leaves."

"Okay. Do you know what kind of philodendron it is?"

"...There's more than one?"

The embarrassment Ethan had to go through fo Grayson's fucking _plant. _If that brother of his ever dares to say Ethan never does anything for him after this, he'll hit the kid's head so fucking bad he better has amnesia.

Seriously. A fucking _plant._

* * *

Grayson blinked when Ethan came back home with a small bag of gardening things and started spouting off about how droopy leaves means Grayson either stupidly gave it too much water or too little. He then went on about how Phil needs indirect sunlight and not to put it when the sun directly hits. The gardening things were to be kept at somewhere Ethan doesn't have to see them and preferably near the _fucking plant_, maybe at the balcony or something.

"When did you become a plant expert?" Grayson had to ask. Ethan looked annoyed even as he shoved Grayson's breakfast to his chest.

"When I bought food. There was a flower shop right next to it, so I asked the florist there because you were being so fucking annoying."

Grayson couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest, getting stupidly touched by Ethan's gesture.

"You went to a flower shop for me?" Grayson asked, half teasing and half sincere. 

"Yes. Now be grateful," Ethan said haughtily. Grayson wanted to be annoyed, but he also knew Ethan was probably really uncomfortable and awkward going into the flower shop. Really, Ethan could be the nicest brother on the planet and be an asshole at the next. It was like a gift, honestly.

"Okay. Thank you, E," Grayson grinned, fully sincere in his thanks. There was a slight pink tinge on Ethan's cheeks, and Grayson grinned wider.

"A-As you should," Ethan continued, though Grayson didn't miss the little stutter. "See, I can be a good bro."

"Yep," Grayson said, still absolutely happy about this nice thing Ethan had done for him. "Absolutely the best. Love you, E."

It was cute the way Ethan was kinda, low-key, getting flustered.

Grayson also realized he probably has been neglecting Ethan for a bit. Maybe he can do something nice and spend more time with him.

Maybe Grayson can try to cook something up for lunch, or dinner. Or tomorrow's breakfast. He hasn't cooked before, but hey, he can start learning. Can't be too hard, right? Maybe he can start off with something simple, like a fried egg.

Ethan likes fried egg, doesn't he?

* * *

"Gray, I think Phil has died."

Grayson glanced at the withering plant. He'd admit he hasn't been looking after it as well as he should between filming, spending time with Ethan, and editing. Grayson shrugged without much care, though there is still a small, lingering sadness over a plant that he has a few fond memories of. Still, it was pretty ignorable.

"I guess it's just his time," Grayson answered as he flipped his experimental pancake. "I'll get rid of it later."

"Aww, I was getting used to him. He shall be missed. Though, can you also get rid of your cooking, while you're at it?"

Grayson wished he could just swing the pan and hit Ethan's head with it.

"You haven't even tried them yet, you ass. This one is different than yesterday!"

Ethan shook his head. "I don't trust your cooking anymore. Seriously, I'm starting to think you're planning a long con and you're actually planning to poison me with your cooking, little by little."

"This one is good, I promise! I'm using a different recipe than yesterday!" Grayson insisted, serving the pancakes into two plates. Ethan looked distrustfully at the plate being served to him.

"Seriously, what is with your obsession with cooking, anyway?" Ethan grumbled. "You do remember we have Postmates, right?"

"Just shut up and try them."

Ethan grimaced, but he did cut off a part and took a bite. Then he belched and deemed the pancake unfit for human consumption.

Grayson huffed as Ethan kept on complaining, stabbing at his own pancake as well. It does taste a little bland. Not too bad on Grayson's tongue, but Ethan likes things to have a bit more taste than that. His feeling does get hurt, but he also gets even more determined he'll get better at cooking and make Ethan eat his cooking and _like _it.

Seriously, one day, Ethan will _ask _for his cooking, and he'll want it and like it and _crave _it, every _fucking _day.

_One day_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
